


I Offer My Thoughts To You

by darlingdreamer21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My first fic, One Shot, Smile, Tsukkiyama Week, tskym day 5, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yeah I'm very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdreamer21/pseuds/darlingdreamer21
Summary: Honestly, none of the trivia offered by Tsukishima’s best friend made sense neither did they intrigue him. He didn’t exactly care for high school gossips or rumours and Yamaguchi knew that. But whenever he read those carefully penned notes or his thumb brushed against a stray, roughly-sketched Pokémon’s face tacked on the corner of a slightly dog-eared page, it made something inside of him flutter with warmth (as much as he hated to accept this).Or Yamaguchi has a tendency to write down little notes or doodle in his best friend's notebooks which never fails to make Tsukishima smile.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	I Offer My Thoughts To You

**Author's Note:**

> I Offer My Thoughts To You is both my first hq!! fic and my first ever fanfiction. This was inspired by the TsukkiYama Week 2020 prompt for Day 5 which is 'smile'. Hope you'll enjoy it:)
> 
> (Though this is purely self-indulgent I hope I got both Tsukki and Yamaguchi's characterization right)

The first time the doodles started appearing, they were in middle school. They were usually thumbnail-sized faces of Yamaguchi’s favourite characters from the Shonen mangas he read weekly. Tsukishima would spot the tiny illustrations somewhere near the bottommost portion of the page. The doodles were quite rare initially– carrying the hesitation of unchartered boundaries in their rough outlines and curves.

He had initially chosen to not to comment on them. Mostly because he felt that he’d mistake his only best friend into thinking that the added sketches were a nuisance. (On the contrary, the boy had experienced an unwonted joy of treasuring a seemingly trivial moment in their friendship.)

Then there were his soliloquies, whose debut Tsukishima started noticing when the two boys started high school. One evening, when he had sat down to do his homework, there on page thirty-three of his English textbook’ he had recognized Yamaguchi’s spidery scrawl (the freckled boy had a tendency to flick his wrist too much while writing).

_**Today Hinata and Kageyama were arguing which side of the court was better to play on for 15 minutes!!! Can you believe them!!! (」°ロ°) 」** _

A few days later, he saw another piece of text on the back of a workbook. That time it was the lyrics of a particularly bubbly pop song he’d frequently heard Yamaguchi hum quietly to himself whenever they studied together at either of their homes.

(when it was just the two of them huddled comfortably in their ball of peace and quiet–but that wasn’t necessary)

Other days, they were ridiculous and irrelevant tidbits of information often ranging from

**_did you know that Akihiko-san from class 3 confessed to Shimura-san from the basketball club today?? ヽ(°〇°) ﾉ_ **

to

_**did you know that it rains diamonds in Jupiter Tsukki?! I saw it in a space documentary. that would be sooo cool right?** _

A few days before their rematch against Aoba Johsai, when he was organizing his bookshelf, he had noticed a new note written by Yamaguchi on the back of his Mathematics test paper (he had borrowed it to crosscheck the two of their answers). The text this time was written in green ink (it was the same pen Yamaguchi used to underline the words he had trouble understanding).

_**Your blocks were out of the world today Tsukki! They always are amazing but I’ve complete faith that you’ll be able to execute a cool KILL BLOCK and shut down Seijoh’s Ace!!!!** _

Honestly, none of the trivia offered by Tsukishima’s best friend made sense neither did they intrigue him. He didn’t exactly care for high school gossips or rumours and Yamaguchi knew that. But whenever he read those carefully penned notes or his thumb brushed against a stray, roughly-sketched Pokémon’s face tacked on the corner of a slightly dog-eared page, it made something inside of him flutter with warmth (as much as he hated to accept this).

A few weeks after the Nationals (when things were a little subdued in the Karasuno Volleyball Club due to the impending graduation of the third years), him and Yamaguchi were walking home together— the spicy warmth of the pork buns Sawamura-san bought them from Sakanoshita Store lingering on their tongues.

(besides the salty undertones of ugly tears shed by the second years, Sugawara-san, Azumane-san and Hinata. Tsukishima was the only one who heeded Yamaguchi’s bleary eyes when their vice-captain reduced himself to a half-sobbing, half-giggling mess)

Tsukishima reached for the headphone nestled around the back of his neck when they reached the intersection, from which they parted ways, out of habit. Today Yamaguchi had practice with Shimada-san after all.

“Oh, Tsukki, wait!”

Tsukishima withdrew his hands back as he turned around to find his friend digging inside his shoulder bag. “What is it Yamaguchi? Make it quick.”

“Just a minute, Tsukki. I wanted to return your Modern Literature notebook. I kept it somewhere here…I think uh–”

A few more moments of awkward fumbling later, Yamaguchi let out a triumphant “Aha!” as he retracted a notebook with a pastel blue outer covering. But right then, his hand bumped against something inside the bag, jerking the notebook straight out of his grasp. The notebook fell on the road– open and facing upwards. Tsukishima knelt down, promptly choosing to ignore the other boy’s repeated apologies.

(“I’m so sorry, Tsukki! I’m so clumsy!”)

_How exhausting._

“Don’t waste your breath. It was an accident. Happens to the best of us." He picked up the notebook and dusted it off with his auxiliary hand. His eyes fell on the bottom of the opened page where he recognized a note in Yamaguchi’s writing.

**_Tsukki ’s eyes reflect beautifully in the moonlight_ **

He went over the careful, scrawled words repeatedly, slowing down his reading pace at each turn. He had to be sure whether or not this was a cruel prank fate pulled on him. That he would wake up with a start and find out it was all a dream.

(it wasn’t though; the rapid heartbeats echoing within his head, the occasional chilly breeze tugging at the bottom of his spine and making him shiver— were all testimonies to the wry reality)

It was Yamaguchi’s sharp intake of breath as he realised what Tsukishima was looking at, that pulled the latter out of his reverie. “T-Tsukki, that’s…. I-I can explain.” Yamaguchi stuttered out. Though his vision was directed at the notebook, Tsukishima peeked at his friend’s nervously fiddling fingers (a habit he had automatically associated with the boy ever since they first met)

For once in his life, Tsukishima wasn’t sure how he’d tackle a delicate situation. After all, it wasn’t every day that your best friend wrote that he admired the aesthetic of your eyes in a moonlit sky. He _could_ disregard what was written on his notebook and not bring it up again; like he did with all the previous lines and stray thoughts jotted by Yamaguchi. But this wasn’t like all those times Tsukishima’s eyes unconsciously searched out for those exuberant additions which never failed to bring a miniscule smile to his lips. Right now, whatever action he took, he did _not_ want to hurt Yamaguchi’s feelings— be it intentional or not.

Tsukishima moistened his lips (he would be lying if he said if he wasn’t feeling apprehensive), straightened himself up and locked eyes with Yamaguchi who now strongly resembled a deer caught in headlights.

The next words that came out of Tsukishima’s mouth prompted an absurd expression on to Yamaguchi’s face.

“Give me your pen, Yamaguchi.”

He blinked once. Twice. “What? Tsukki, are you ok?”

Tsukishima sighed. “I’m fine. Give me a pen now and for Heaven’s sake don’t make me repeat again, please.”

“Oh-ok, I guess, I’ll give you—”

He fished inside his bag the second time that evening, this time producing a pen. “Here you go.”

Tsukishima reached out and plucked the pen from the other boy’s hand. He positioned his notebook in a suitable position on his bent knee, the pen poised below Yamaguchi’s comment.

**_The freckles on your face remind me of the constellations we saw when Akiteru took us to star-gaze._ **

He thrust the book on to Yamaguchi’s chest immediately after he finished writing. “There you go. Now we’re even.” Yamaguchi bit his lips fretfully, his eyes dashing to the bespectacled boy’s face and then lowered to read the newly inked text. Tsukishima counted mentally to 19 before he heard a tiny gasp from Yamaguchi after processing what the former had written.

“Tsukki! This–” The olive skin behind his freckles coloured a bright crimson, violently reminding Tsukishima of an overripe strawberry. “Tsukki you didn’t have to. I mean, I never implied that you had to return the sentiment—”

“I wrote this because I wanted to. Besides, those aren’t just empty words. I wouldn’t do something without an intent whatsoever.”

At his words, suddenly a wide grin spread across Yamaguchi’s flushed face. His hickory eyes shimmered brightly before scrunching shut tight in their endearing way.

Tsukishima reached up a hand to push his glasses up his nose (and to hide the furious warmth he felt, creeping up his neck. “Sh-shut up now, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” The shit-eating grin on the other boy’s face though, spoke an entirely different story.

“If you’re apologetic at least try to _sound_ the part.” Tsukishima muttered. “Also, aren’t you supposed to have practice with Shimada-san now?”

The elated look on his face transformed to an anxious one in a flash. “Oh _shit! Dammit_. I gotta hurry. Catch you tomorrow, ok?”

“Yeah. Good night, Yamaguchi.”

“Good night, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi turned on his heel and rushed down the street–leading to Shimada Mart– for his jump floater practice session.

“So spontaneous.” Tsukishima muttered under his breath as he moved his forearms to raise the headphones to his ears. His face felt as warm as a brazier in the crisp gust blowing relentlessly against him, forcing him to bring his hands together in front of his cold mouth to warm them. Thereupon, he noticed that he still had his friend’s pen in his grip (it was the silly, gaudy kind you got in gift shops).

Tsukishima pocketed the pen; he would return it to Yamaguchi the next day at school. _Besides_ , he considered with a smirk, he himself had a thought or two to write.

~

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Since this is my first fic, feedback is totally welcome in the comments section. Also feel free to leave behind kudos (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
